


Beautiful Necrotic World

by kolxhero_0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolxhero_0/pseuds/kolxhero_0
Summary: Natalia and Alfred meet after their subway train derails. They get to safety, but something strange is happening in the city. (Zombie AU/AmeBel)
Relationships: America/Belarus (Hetalia), Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((Written in 2012-2013.
> 
> Incomplete.))

It was dark and the air smelled of musk. My hair, moist, stuck to the side of my face. I could feel the cold concrete under my body. Closing my eyes, I felt the hard surface with my fingers. Its smoothness was inviting against my back. I turned my head, placing my lips to my cool stone that embraced me.

A rock skipped across the floor and startled me. I used my arms to sit up and looked into the direction I believed it originated. The darkness prevented me to see clearly, but I could make out an outline of a person not far away. It moved slowly using the wall as a guide. I took the rock into my hand and threw it at the the figure.

"Ow..." A man hissed. "That hurt."

I stood and folded my arms in disgust. Men were repulsive.

"You there, what is this place? Where am I?" My voice was demanding. "Tell me, or face consequences." I warned.

The man had not known he was not alone and seemed surprised. He cling closer to the wall looking around, he could not see me. His eyesight appeared to be poor.

"In the subway, I think." He took a few steps closer. "I was running late and I was taking a train to Main, then it derailed. You must have been on it too. Are you okay?"

"I am fine." I said, remembering being on the train myself. "Am I the first person you have encountered?"

"Yeah, alive. I woke up next to three others, but they were not breathing. My glasses are lost, so, I cannot see." The man's voice echoed through the tunnel. "There may have been others laying around."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked closer to the man. He was taller than I had expected. Not as big as my older brother, but still very tall. His face I could not make out in the dark but I could tell he was young. I stepped back slightly, I could smell him. He smelled of sweat, a mixture of sweet honey and molded meat. Men all smelled horrid.

"Lets work together to find our way out of here." He suggested.

"No, you will slow me down." I said, burying my nose into my sleeve. "Besides, I have no interest is being your seeing eye dog."

"Listen lady!" Said the man. "I can tell by the way you talk you didn't grow up around here, I'm not even sure you're American. This subway system runs for miles and miles. If you do not have someone with you that is familiar with it, you'll be stuck down here like a sewer rat. Plus, I am a pretty important person around this city."

I upturned my nose and began to walk away.

"Personally, I do not care who you are."

"Wait! What if I paid you?"

The thought of money sparked my interest. I stopped in my tracks.

"How much?"

"How much do you need?"

I smirked and walked back to the man.

"Ten thousand." I demanded. "Paid in full."

"Fine, deal." He muttered.

Forcefully, I took hold of his wrist and dragged him down the corridor. The hair on his arms made me sick to my stomach. They were long and I hated the way they brushed against my skin.

"No speaking, unless I ask a question. The way you speak is annoying."

"Right." The man snorted. "Can I at least have your name?"

"No."

"Well, my name is-! Hey!"

I yanked his arm and pulled him down to my level. My pupils had adjusted enough to see the reflection of his eyes, though, I could not tell the color.

"I do not care what your name is." I growled.

"Fine, fine..."

Without another word, I tugged him farther into the darkness. The tunnel seemed never ending. If I had not had prior plans, I would have liked to have taken my time. It was sortof nice and peaceful below ground. However, I had planned an unexpected visit to see my brother.

His business had sent him overseas to meet with other big company representatives within the States. The company he had helped establish was starting to fail. The meetings were absolutely vital if it was to survive. I had trailed him because, I had suspicion he was having correlations with a woman.

Several times I had heard him speak to a woman upon the phone. I had even walked in on him having webcam sex with her. I caught him naked at his computer desk with a hand down his pants. There was no other explanation. My brother did not pleasure himself more than once a day and he did that in the restroom or his room, never in the office.

"Hey, um, ouch...you are crushing my wrist." The man said painfully. "Can we take a breather?"

I released him and sat on the ground. He took a seat not far from me shaking has hand to get the blood flowing into his fingers again. The thought of my brother having an affair enraged me.

"Speak." I ordered, I had to get my mind off of such things.

"What?"

"Say something!"

He tilted his head and sighed pulling his legs into his chest.

"My brother was flying in from the U.K. today. He probably already landed, it is hard to tell what time it is down here."

"Oh, is that so?" I mumbled.

"He has not visited for awhile, I miss him. Me and him go way back."

"I would imagine so if you two are siblings."

"We aren't blood related. I did not have a family growing up and it was him who got me off the streets. Without his help, I would probably still be a male prostitute."

I cringed at the word and my heart fluttered.

"You were a prostitute?"


	2. Chapter 2

Growing up, my life had been tough. My two siblings and myself grew up in an orphanage in Russia. I was adopted and raised in Belarus, while my sister was brought up elsewhere. My brother, on the other-hand, was never adopted. At age 16 he was kicked out onto the streets.

My adopted family was very wealthy, however, they had borrowed money from the wrong people. I was sold into human trafficking to pay off their debt when they went bankrupt. For years I was forced to do repulsive requests for dirty old men. I was starved, beaten and raped. It was a living hell and I had often thought of killing myself.

My big brother worked hard to find me. When he discovered I had been sold into prostitution, he raised money anyway he could to rescue me. He was my hero and I was forever in his debt.

"Best in the business at just ten years old." He gloated. "I hit puberty pretty early on. In fact, I look just about the same now as I did back then. The glasses are new though." The man said humorously. I could tell he was smiling.

"I have heard enough!" I was outraged. "How dare you make light of such a thing."

There was silence, then he burst out into laughter.

"Men used to bend me over dumpsters in the back alleys. The women at least took me in bed. Sometimes they even made me breakfast in the morning, if it was an all nighter. Some of my customers could really cook!" He said jokingly. "It was like getting a bonus."

My hand slipped and I smacked him across the face. He hung his head still with a smirk on his face.

"Why do you act as though you enjoyed it? What is so joyful about being used?" I exclaimed, over irritated. "How can you be so unaffected from it? I do not see how anyone can glorify such a disgusting past."

"Hey lady, shut up. I am not proud of my past, but I aint going to sit here and be bummed out about it." His voice was serious, even though his face said otherwise. "Don't sit there and act like you know what it is like to be in the gutter. I lived day to day, not sure if I would have food to eat."

I stayed quiet. My chest felt tight with an overwhelming sensation of guilt. He was allot like me, in a way.

"Me and my biological twin brother were born in a crack house. Our mother was a drug addict and ended up leaving us when we were young. My brother had a weak heart. He was allot more mature than me and smart too. I took care of him best I could. Some days I would give him my portion of food if we did not have much. It pissed him off."

"What happened to him?"

"He died." The man swallowed. "His heart gave out. It was around the time I started to prostitute."

"I am sorry for your lose." I was sympathetic. "I can not imagine the pain of loosing a siblings."

"I'm alright now, but back then I was a disaster." He rested his head on his knee. "Arthur came into my life and turned everything around. We met in passing one day when I was on my way to my corner. He had just flown into town and had gotten off at the wrong bus stop. His father owned some office buildings around town and he had come to stay with him for a short while. I saw his fancy coat and jumped at the chance to charm a buck out of him. He shot down all my advances. A few days later he showed up at my post with a bag of food and we talked. This continued for awhile, then he stopped coming. He returned back to the U.K., but he promised he would come back to see me. I waited months. When he came back, he offered for me to live with him. I've lived with him ever since then. He is my hero and I try to be one for him. For the first time in my life since my brother, I have someone."

"Touching." I muttered. "Now then, can we get moving again?"

I stood and brushed the dirt off the butt of my jeans.

"Leg fell asleep." He grunted wobbling to his feet. "Okay lady, lets go."

"Natalia."

My face went red.

"What?"

"That is my name, blabber mouth." I hurried ahead of him. "If you forget it, I will not tell you again."

There came a snicker from behind me.

"Mine is Alfred."

"I did not ask."

"But you wanted to know." The man placed a hand on the back of my sweater. "Do not get too far from me, Natalia."

I shuttered, not sure if telling him my name was such a good idea. His hand was uncomfortably warm. With it trembling against my back, it was hard to think of anything else. After less than a minute, I had had enough. I stopped and glared at him over my shoulder.

"Why are you shaking?" I gritted my teeth, holding myself back.

"It is cold down here." He said shrugging. "Aint you chilly?"

"No. I like cold. It reminds me of my big brother."

"You got a brother?" Alfred asked curiously. "What's his name?"

I ignored his questions and snapped my head forward, allowing him to continue to have his hand upon my back. To my relief, I could make out a glowing red exit sign not far away. Soon, I would be rid of the man and be in my brother's arms.

"I see an exit."

"FOR REALZ?"

"Yes, it is real." I said, not fully understanding his question. "Just up ahead."

He laughed.

"Awesome!" With that, he ran past me. "I can kinda see it!"

"Slow down!"

I went after him. He moved quickly, stumbling every few steps over his feet. From underneath the sign, there was movement. A beam of red light was shined in our direction. I caught up to Alfred and pulled him back by his arm. The small dot danced over our bodies.

"What are you two doing down here? The subway is closed for construction." A deep male voice echoed.

"Dude! Thank good old uncle Sam your down here!" Alfred stepped towards the man and pointed in the direction we had come from. The light was aimed at his chest as he moved. "Our train derailed and there are people who are injured. You need to send for help. Some may be dead already."

"We are aware of the situation." The man said in monotone.

My heart was racing, there was something strange going on.

"Sweet." Said Alfred in relief.

"Alfred." I hissed quietly in his ear. "That man has a gun."

"All police guys carry guns." He whispered back. "Relax."

"Who points a gun at people who just survive a train accident?"

"You two, get moving!" The man demanded. He held open the exit door, revealing a dimly lit stairwell to the surface. "Hurry it up."

Alfred gleefully ran to the light. He tripped and fell halfway to it. I looked down at him in passing and took the time to twist my foot down onto his hand, before I continued to the stairs.

"Oow, you stepped on me." He whined. "That hurt."

"Oops, I did not see you."

I produced a small smile as I climbed the steps, Alfred was close behind. The temperature rose dramatically the farther we ascended and the light got brighter. I could feel his stare on the back of my head. It was making me self conscious.

"I will head straight to the ATM for your cash."

"That will take too long." I said. "I do not have to time to wait around for money you probably do not even have, just forget it."

"So . . .do you want me to write a check?"

His obliviousness was striking a nerve.

"No!" I blurted and turned to him. My eyes narrowed. "Keep your money! I do not want it!"

For the first time, I could see him clearly. His hair was an ashy blonde, darker than my own. A large cowlick prevented his bangs to lay flat. A section of hair stuck straight up in the air. It seemed to wag, resembling a tail of a dog.

He had big blue eyes and a handsome face. It was covered in dirt and his left cheek was red from where I had hit him earlier. I had expected him to be slightly older looking than what he was. From head to toe he was dressed like a frumpy teenager. On bottom he wore tattered jeans and his top was some kind of old graphic tee.

"Woah, you got purple eyes!" He stated with a goofy grin. His smile was slightly crooked. A light scar stretched from the corner of his mouth to his chin. It was barely noticeable. "Are they contacts?"

I found myself blushing.

"No." I said.

I hurried up the last few steps. Finally, I could see the blue sky. It took me a few moments to adjust to the light. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. We were in the slums of the city. Surrounding us were numerous abandoned buildings covered in spray paint. There was no one around, except for the occasional parked car along the street.

"This is near my first corner." Alfred said, stretching.

"How do you know if you cannot see?" I asked, casting him a look.

"It smells like weed, filth and sewer." He smirked. "The stink of my childhood!"


	3. Chapter 3

"You smell far worse." I said truthfully. "How do I get to Main Street from here?"

Alfred reached into his pocket and fished out a cell phone.

"Since we are above ground, I should have a signal. I will call and get us a ride."

I watched him press some buttons on the foreign device. Technology and I were not on the best of terms. My brother was constantly trying to buy me electronics to keep me entertained while he worked. Phones, televisions, computers and numerous game consoles. They somehow always got me angry and I would teach them a lesson. Although, electronics were not the only thing I had issues with.

I had the tendency to destroy things. My medication helped with my fits, but they still occurred. No matter what the situation, something always seemed to make me tick. A knife was allot of the times what I resorted to. It was my go to item, until brother removed them from the house. I had smashed windows, broken doors, and made holes in walls. Getting along with others was near impossible for me. My restraining orders had their own filing cabinet.

"Strange." Alfred muttered, frowning. He held the phone into the air. "I still have no signal. Lets walk down to the bus stop. Phone is dying anyway, I can hardly see the screen."

"Why did you not use that in the tunnels?" I asked, trailing him down the sidewalk.

"When my phones dying, it doesn't light up much. Besides, I was saving the battery for when we got out." He explained rubbing his filthy neck.

I needed a shower and desperately wanted to wash my hands. They had touched, him. My nose scrunched, thinking of the hairy arms I had touch. Though, in the light, his hair was barely visible. However, it was still there.

Ahead of us a man rounded the corner. He was petite and fidgety. His dark hair was tied back and he wore butler attire. In his hand was a small silver hand held. Green eyes looked up from the screen. He smiled kindly at me and began to walk in our direction. Bandages were wrapped around his neck, they were fresh. I had stabbed him with a pen earlier that day.

"It is him." I grumbled. "Damn."

Alfred looked over at me with a look of confusion.

"You know him?" He asked.

My nails dug into my thighs at the sight of him.

"Unfortunately."

"Miss Natalia." The man said, relieved. "I am so glad I found you. When I returned from the hospital, you were gone. I was worried."

His smile was one of the most irritating things I had ever encountered. No matter how many times I broke his nose, ripped out his hair, or pushed him down the stairs, he would return with the same weary smile upon his face.

My brother had hired him to look after me. It took him a long time to find someone who did not want to quite after the first day.

"Mongrel, you finally caught up to me." I said calmly. "Guess brother implanted more than one chip."

"Actually, you still have the house arrest device around your ankle." He corrected. "Is this man a friend of yours?"

"No." I refuted. "Take me to brother."

Alfred took hold of his hand and greeted him with a grin.

"Names Alfred, Alfred F. Jones."

"Toris." The man replied, smiling back. "You are Mr. Kirkland's business partner, yes? I have heard about you. Thank you for looking after Milady. I lost track of her do to my own carelessness. "

I raised my hand to Toris' face and he flinched. He let go of Alfred's hand quickly.

"Think I can hitch a ride?" Alfred asked. "My dogs are barking."

Toris and myself were quiet, listening for the alleged barking.

"I do not hear dogs."

"Perhaps, you are dehydrated?" Suggested Toris. "When was the last time you had a drink?"

"What?" Alfred laughed. "You guys are a hoot!"

Rolling my eyes, I hurried in the direction the mongrel had come. The sun was beginning to set behind us.

"Both of you, hurry up. Stop wasting my time!"

Toris and Alfred followed behind me.

"We were in the subway accident." Alfred told him. "Luckily we were not hurt. Do you know how many were injured?"

I listened intently.

"Subway accident?" Toris repeated sounding puzzled. "I am sorry, I did not hear anything about it."

"Really? It is a mess down there! I aint sure how many were on board, but I think it was big enough to make the five o'clock news. The police has a team down there and a construction crew, according to the policeman who helped us out."

"I must have missed that portion." Said Toris. "I was distracted while getting stitches."

"What happened?"

"I accidentally ran into a ball point pen." He explained. "It was my fault for being so careless. I had a tall basket of laundry and bumped into Natalia's pen. I should have watched where I was going and not have been in her way."

I snickered and peaked at Toris from over my shoulder. If there was one thing I enjoyed about him, it was that he took abuse well. He made a good punching bag.


	4. Chapter 4

An out of place limo was parked on the next street. The lights flashed when the mongrel pressed the button on his keyring. He opened the door for me.

"After you, Miss Natalia." Toris said, smiling.

I got in and attempted to slam the door on his fingers, however, Alfred had stopped it from hitting him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He chuckled, wagging a digit at me. "You should treat this man with more respect. Be thankful we had a ride and don't got to walk all the way to Main." Alfred took one of Toris' hands and kissed the back of it gently. "Besides, look at these hands. You wouldn't want to ruin them."

My face went red with the mongrel's. He backed up to the vehicle, startled.

"W-we better be off." Toris said, using the limo for support as he scrambled to the drivers seat. He climbed inside.

Alfred laughed and shut my door carefully. He got into the passengers seat, then buckled his safety belt.

"If you don't like being that chick's bitch, I can hook you up with something that pays twice as much. You will still be someone's bitch, because you are hot like a chick, but, you will make tons!"

"U-uh, that is alright." Toris said, smiling nervously. "I enjoy working for Miss Natalia and Mr. Braginski."

I kicked the back of the mongrel's seat. Alfred glanced back at me, he was unamused. My heart pounded in my ears. He looked serious. I broke eye contact and looked out the window.

"There aint many people out today." Said Alfred. "I have not been on this side of town for awhile, but still, you would think somebody would be around. It is before eight though, the customers do not usually show up til then."

"Customers?" Questioned Toris.

The American reached over and ran a hand up his thigh. We nearly swerved off the road.

"I know a couple girls who can show you a good time." He told him. "Or are you more into guys?"

"WH-WHAT?" Toris looked over at him, then back to his driving.

Alfred lifted his shirt to show his stomach. It was a little flabby. My face was red from watching them.

"You like my bod?"

"SHUT UP MANWHORE!" I yelled from the backseat. "I will kick you out!"

Laughter was his only response. He turned up the radio and sang to the music loudly on the way. By the time we had reached Main Street, I wanted to kill him. Toris parked outside my brother's apartment complex.

"You guys staying here?" Alfred asked picking his ear while exiting the car. It was clear to me, he had no manners.

"Yes." Said Toris. He rubbed his temple and opened my door.

I kicked Toris in the shin when I got out for telling the man where we were staying. His eyes watered up and he grunted. Quickly, he shook it off hiding his limp as we went inside. The apartment complex was key card accessible. He swiped the card and it unlocked. Toris held open the door for me.

"Let him in, I will skin you alive." I whispered to the mongrel as I walked in.

"U-um, M-Mr. Jones? Would you like to use my phone to call for a ride or can you find your way from here?" Toris said in a nervous tone.

"Actually, I'm already home." Alfred smiled and flashed a key card at us.

My body tensed and I turned back to Toris. In anger, I pulled his hair, yanking his face directly in front of mine. He smiled, fear and pain hidden in his eyes.

"Yes Miss Natalia?"

"Man, you guys into S&M or what?" Said the blonde before I had the chance to speak. He had his hands shoved into his pockets, grinning. His finger traced up Toris's spine. "You should be gentler with your boyfriend, he is fragile."

The mongrel went stiff as a board. He was blushing and his eyes had widened.

"He is nothing but an annoyance to me. I despise him and I always will. The thought of me having any type of intimate relationship with him, makes me sick." I said viciously and let him go.

Toris straightened up, keeping his gaze locked on the floor. I stormed away to the elevator and got inside. Robotic-like, the mongrel got in after me followed by Alfred. Both of them were silent, neither smiling. Alfred stared at Toris as we traveled up to the third floor.

"See you guys! I am on the top floor." Stated Alfred. He waved us goodbye.

The elevator shut. I shoved Toris into the shiny metal door. His shoulder hit it hard. He winced and shut his eyes.

"What is your problem?" I asked stomping on his foot. It irritated me that he was not smiling.

"Natalia?"

I turned around quickly. My brother was standing halfway down the hall with a coffee mug in his hand. His ashy hair was dripping wet and he had a towel draped around his shoulders. I had missed him showering and it was all the mongrel's fault.

"Big brother!" I exclaimed, running to him. "I have been missing you!" My arms wrapped around him tightly. Some of the contents of the cup splashed out onto my sweater. It smelled of vodka.

"Natalia, why have you come?" He asked, looking past me to Toris. "I told you not to follow."

"I am sorry Mr. Braginski." Toris said. He rubbed his arm cringing. "It is my fault."

"Shut up." I growled at him.

"You should be kinder to Toris." Said my brother. "He tries hard to take good care of you." He placed one of his huge hands atop my head, smiling. I loved his smile more than anything.

"I hate him and wish he would die." I said smiling up at him. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Baby sister, I think it would be best if you slept in the spare bedroom. Toris, you may sleep on the couch.

"Yes sir." Toris bowed politely.

"But Ivan!" I protested. "I came all this way."

"You were to stay in Russia, not come after me." He scolded and grabbed Toris' injured arm. "Besides, you have not been nice to Toris."

The brunette bit his lip. He was in pain. I smiled wide, it was humorous.

"She treats me fine." Toris said. "I enjoy working for the both of you."

Ivan let him go.

"We are glad you do." He held the door open for us to go inside.

The mongrel and I went in. The apartment was messy and smelled of alcohol. It was decorated much like our home in Russia with a grey, maroon and deep blue color scheme. On the far wall above a small fireplace, there was a greyscale picture in a sunflower shaped frame. I walked closer to see.

It was a picture of myself, brother, and our eldest sister. We were young and covered in filth. I was between my siblings holding both of their hands tightly with a look of terror on my face. Both of them had the same fake smile. The image was blurry and was depressing to look at.

"Where did you get that?" I asked pointing to the picture.

"Toris found it in an old newspaper article." Ivan explained sitting in an armchair. "It was an ad for the orphanage."

Toris had begun to clean the apartment.

"I thought it would be nice to hang." He said picking up trash from the carpet. "You have very few photos together."

"I am amazed you found it." Said my brother. "It is over thirty years old."

"Really?" Toris said in disbelief. "That would make you both well in your thirties, at least."

"Got an issue with that?" I gritted my teeth and took the fire prod from its stand.

"N-no, just, I did not realize." He backed up slightly. "I assumed both of you were around my age."

"We age well." Ivan smiled and took a sip of coffee. "You just turned twenty-three, da? It was last month. I did not find out til after, you should have said something."

"I do not celebrate it anymore." Toris blushed. "Age is nothing but a number to me. It is just another day, nothing special."

"That is no way to think." My brother said. "Tomorrow you can take my money plastic and go get anything you want."

"Your credit card? No, I could not." The mongrel shook his head. "You pay me enough."

I listened quietly, twirling the metal object behind my back.

"Toris. I insist." Ivan's voice deepened and his eyes narrowed. "It would insult me if you refuse to take my gift."

"Yes sir." Toris yelped. "Thank you sir."

"Good. Buy something nice." Cooed Ivan. His smile had returned. "Originally, I bought you a bottle of vodka. . .I misplaced it." He looked away for a few seconds, then back at Toris.

"I will be sure to look out for it while I clean." Said the brunette. "It will turn up, eventually."

"No, it is fine." Ivan blurted. "I am tired."

He yawned and stood up making haste to his bedroom.

"Goodnight sir." Toris said.

"Goodnight Toris. You too Natalia." He went in and locked the door behind him.

"Night." I murmured, glaring at Toris.

When I was sure Ivan was inside his bedroom, I ran at the man knocking him to the ground. I held the prod like a spear. Its sharp end was pressed against the nape of his neck. He looked up at me in fear. It put a smile upon my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Take it down." I demanded. "I hate it."

In truth, I had not known his age. I thought he was much older, although, I knew he was younger than myself. He had an incredible smooth face, but, the bags under his eyes aged him.

"I understand Miss Natalia." Toris gulped. "Right away. I should have confirmed with you before hanging it. I am at fault and I apologize for my actions."

"I do not want an apology." I hissed, covering his mouth with the bottom of my boot. "What, I, want is for you to be less of an idiot." I stepped down, to apply more pressure.

He did not struggle or try to speak. The mongrel only looked up at me with sad deep emerald orbs. His hair had fallen out of its tie and was spread out like a fan behind his head. A couple of strains were draped across his face. They stuck to his sweaty brow.

"Why do you continue working for my brother?" I asked. "What is it your after? A fool would continue working in these conditions." I stomped harder. "You barely get paid and most of your money goes towards hospital bills. I am not an idiot. Are you mocking me by staying or do you have a death wish?" My foot was gently moved aside.

"I have a goal." Said Toris. He had a dirt print over his lips. "I see so much sadness in you Miss Natalia. It may be selfish, but, I strive to see you smile. Even if the only time you smile is when you are injuring me, I am glad to be of service. You have a lovely smile and it is an honor to be in its presence."

My face went red. I assumed I had given him some type of brain damage from my abuse.

"Repulsive slug." I insulted and dropped the prod onto his chest. The iron handle hit his chest and he grunted softly. "I am going to bed."

"Sleep well Miss Natalia." Toris said from the floor.

Fighting the urge to kick him in the gut, I went to the spare room and laid on the bed. The comforter was soft and cold air trickled in from the open window. I could hear my humming through the wall. His voice was mellow and soft. It was beautiful. Often, he sung for me when we were little. I shut my eyes and listened.

Suddenly, I realized there were two voices. They were in perfect harmony with one another. One stayed tenor while the other dropped down to baritone. The higher of the two voices was much quieter, but, it only made me want to listen closer. It was not long before I had fell asleep to the haunting melody.

The boom of thunder awoke me. I sat up and hurried to the window to shut it. A flash of lightning lit up the pavement below. The city was dark. I assumed the power had gone out. A soft glow drifted into my room from the hall. I poked my head around the doorframe.

In the living room, a candle was lit on the coffee table. It flickered and danced. Toris was sitting on the couch. A book was open on his lap and he skimmed over the pages with his eyes slowly. He looked up and noticed me. I scowled.

"Miss Natalia." His voice was quiet. "The electricity went out not long ago. According to the news blog for the area, it will be back on by daybreak. I have more candles and a couple flashlights if you need them."

Without a word, I took the candle and went to the restroom. I heard Toris sigh. When I had returned, he had lighten another candle in its place.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked, smiling.

I glared and tossed the candle in my hand onto the floor. It began to catch the rug on fire. Toris hurried over and began to stomp it out. He yelped as the flames burnt the bottom of his foot.

"Did I hear Toris in pain?" Ivan sung. He had ventured out of his bedroom rubbing his eyes. Brother did not wear clothing when he slept, so, I was disappointed he had put on a pair of shorts to cover himself.

"I am fine sir." Toris said, picking up the candle. "Just burnt myself a little."

"What were you two doing?" Asked Ivan walking to Toris. He was swift.

My brother was very protective of me. I decided to make a scene.

"Ivan!" I exclaimed, cowering behind the couch. "H-he touched me, there."

"Wh-what?" Toris stuttered.

"Baby sister, I know for certain Toris would never do such a thing." He placed a hand on Toris's shoulder. His grip tightened.

"No! I did not touch her, I promise." The mongrel whimpered.

"Good." Ivan cooed smiling. He turned to me. "You should not lie Natalia. That is not nice. I almost seriously hurt Toris."

Toris exhaled deeply and rubbed his arm.

"I cannot make coffee, but, the stove is gas powered. I can make us some tea if you wish." He said calmly.

"No thank you, I am going back to bed." Ivan yawned. "Natalia, do not bug Toris anymore. I do not want to wake up in a few hours and find him dead. You should get some sleep as well, Toris. You have hardly slept at all tonight."

"I am fine sir."

"If you are frightened to be alone in the dark, you can sleep in my bed." My brother grinned. "It could be a little sleep over."

Toris diverted his eyes.

"N-no, really, I got sleep at the hospital earlier." He said. "I will go out and get you both breakfast if the electricity does not return."

"You treat us so well." Ivan complimented and went back to bed.

I took Toris by the hand and pulled back his fingers. He bit his lip, but did not yank away.

"Would you like to know why I hate you?"

"Yes." Toris whispered.

"Mongrel." I sneered. "I hate the way you smell like a woman and look like a woman. Big brother offers you to sleep with him and says nice things to you. I hate your timid eyes, I hate the way you talk, I hate your accent, I hate your skin, I hate your hair, I despise the way you move, and your obsessive cleaning. But, most of all I hate your smile. It makes me want to rip your teeth from your mouth."

"You do not like men much." He said. "I make myself more feminine for your sake. I cannot do much about my eyes, skin nor my voice, I am sorry. I will try not to smile as much."

I yanked his fingers back farther.

"Are you without?" I pushed him down onto the couch and pulled off his pants. "No, I can see it through your underwear, barely." I snarled.

Toris face was beet red. He began to pull his bottoms back on.

"Take them off." I demanded. "Now."

"Wh-what?" He was shaking. "I would prefer to keep them on, please."

"I said, take them off. Mongrels do not wear clothing."

"Yes, Miss Natalia."

Toris shut his eyes and did as told. His penis was crooked slightly and not very big. It was longer than I had expected, but extremely lacked in girth. There was no hair around the area. I assumed it had something to do with the man's OCD.

"That is it?" I snickered. "It looks like a tumor."

He hid it with his hands quickly.

"I am sorry it is not to your liking." Toris lowered his head. "May I cover myself back up?"

"No." I cooed. "I want to see you play with it."

"I cannot do that with you watching." He said softly. "It is far too embarrassing."

"Do it, or, I will tell big brother." I warned. "What will he do when he finds you like this? I will scream and he will neuter you."

"ATTENTION CITIZEN'S, DUE TO A HIGH CONTAMINATION LEVEL OF POLUTION IN PRECIPITATION, THE CSB HAS ORDERED A CITY WIDE HOUSE ARREST. RESIDENTS ARE ASKED TO STAY INDOORS TIL FURTHER INSTRUCTED."

A recorded man's voice sounded over the storm followed by a mono toned beep. I climbed off Toris and walked to the window beside the fireplace. It was still raining hard. I squinted. Something was happening down below. People in military uniforms were patrolling the streets. They had on face masks and carried large guns. Toris walked up beside me. He had fixed his pants.

"Looks like the patrol is out to keep us safe." He said.

It appeared that they were going into the building.

"Safe from what?" I asked. "If it is the rain, why do they need guns?"

"Maybe, they are part of the uniform." Toris suggested. "Cops carry around guns."

There was a loud boom of thunder. I saw flashes in the windows of the building across from us and took a step back. My heart raced and I hurried to my brother's bedroom. I banged on the door.

"Big Brother!" I yelled and jiggled the knob. It was unlocked. I walked inside. "Ivan?"

A deep growl came from behind me and a pungent smell of vomit. I turned quickly and then sighed. My breathing began to return to normal.

"Ivan. You scared me." I exhaled deeply. His head was lowered and there was vomit down his robe. "Are you sick?"

"Baby sister." He whispered stepping closer. "Dearest, baby sister."

I reached up and moved his hair aside. It was sticky with sweat. He was running a fever.

"You should lay down. I will bring you a cool rag."

"Not necessary. I am just a little hungry."

My wrist was seized forcefully and he peered down at me. His eyes were cloudy and blood was dripping from his nose. I struggled to free my arm. He moved my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it gently.

"I-Ivan!" I exclaimed, blushing.

A grin stretched across his face. I watched, horrified, as the corners of his lips split. He opened his mouth wide, causing the flesh to tear open on his cheeks exposing more jagged bloodied teeth. I screamed and shut my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((More to be uploaded soon.
> 
> -Kolxhero-0))


	6. Chapter 6

"Natalia!" I heard the mongrel's voice and felt a rush of air. My arm was released and I opened my eyes.

Toris stood between me and Ivan. He had a shovel in his hands. The blade was pointed at my brother's chest. The mongrel's eyes glared intensely. Ivan continued to smile. Blood gushing from inbetween his teeth.

"Toris?" Ivan chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"You are sick sir, let me help you. I do not want to hurt you, but, if you harm Natalia. . .I will have no choice." He warned.

The veins of Ivan's body began to become more prominent and his muscles more refined. I watched his robe tear against his growing body.

"I feel perfectly fine." Growled Ivan grabbing for the end of the shovel.

Toris jumped back and swung it at Ivan's legs. Ivan dodged the blade taking a step away.

"Stay where you are!"

Ivan ignored the man and ran at Toris. He was knocked back into the closet door using the shovel to hold back his attacker.

"Are you telling me what to do?"

"NATALIA, RUN!" It was only a matter of time before the wooden handle would snap. Toris was struggling. "Go get help!"

I was shaking, afraid. My legs would not move.

"I cannot."

"Yes you can!" The brunette's arms were starting to fail him. "Please, Natalia, go."

Ivan went for his neck. He bit the air and snarled like a wild animal. I turned and ran through the apartment. Toris screams only made the shaking worse. I unlocked the door and stumbled out into the hallway. Quickly, I shut away the sound. My chest was pounding away. I felt as though it would burst.

"Do not move." A man whispered behind me.

"Hey, naw, she's cool!" Alfred and a shorter blonde were in the hall. Both of them had makeshift weapons and covered in splatters of blood. The American swung the crowbar in his hand over a shoulder. "This is Natalia."

"My brother." I looked up at Alfred. "He attacked Toris and tried to hurt me."

"I apologize for being blunt, but, we need to leave here." The British man said. He had a golf club hanging from his belt. "I will explain the situation when we are in a safer location."

"Arthur? You know what is happening?" Said Alfred looking over at his companion. "Tell us now."

"No time." He mumbled and walked towards the stairs.

"Arthur!" exclaimed the American grabbing him by his sleeve. He sounded angry. "If you know what is happening, spill it."

The man called Arthur wiped a blood droplet from Alfred's cheek. His heavily framed green eyes danced over his face.

"Alfred, all you need to know is that this city is unsafe and you need to escape."

"You are coming too." Alfred said hastily. He snatched Arthur's hand and held it to his face. "Why do you say it that way?"

There was a pause.

"Yes, of course." Arthur smiled warily. "We need to start moving."

Alfred looked to me. I was at a lost for words and did not know what to do. All I knew was that I could not go back into the apartment and I had no place to go.

"Natalia, we would like you to come with us. If we find anyone else that isn't insane, we will invite them along too." He smiled. "What you say."

I ran my palm over my arm and nodded.

"Alright, then, lets go, we have wasted allot of time we do not have." The Brit grumbled and handed me a long serrated kitchen knife. "Hopefully, you will not need that."

We went along the hall and to the stairwell. It was dark. Alfred shined a flashlight down, checking to see if it was clear. He lead the way. His hand gripped the crowbar firmly. We descended slowly. Arthur was last and secured the door behind us.

"Looks safe." Alfred whispered. "Can you at least explain who the bad guys are?"

"Everyone, but, us." Answered Arthur. "Try to be quiet. If someone hears they will-"

There was the sound of gunfire. Three shots were sent off, but, where the noise came from was uncertain. Arthur slipped to the front and took the light from Alfred. He turned it off and hunched down.

"Down." He ordered.

Alfred and myself quickly did as told. We could hear uneven footsteps and it sounded as though something was being drug along the floor.

"I know you are still awake." Echoed a woman's voice. "You smell of candy. I told you to stay out of the sweet cupboard!" The footsteps quickened, nearing closer.

"Fuck me." Arthur cursed turning back on the flashlight. "Cover me Alfred." He positioned himself to the ready and handed the light to me. "Hold this and stay down."

My hands were shaky. I found it hard to hold it still. The woman appeared around the corner. She braced herself against the wall. Her left arm was massive and had only three fingers. It pulled her body to one side. The clothing she wore was covered in stains and half of her seemed to have melted. Her hair was ratted and large chunks of it were missing. She glared up at us with a single milky white orb, smiling.

"Children, get back to bed." She demanded limping up the stairs towards us. "NOW!" Her pace quickened and she swung her overgrown appendage towards us. Arthur fell backwards. She had missed him by only a small amount. He looked up at the cracked wall in disbelief.

"Dammit!" Alfred yelled sending the end of the crowbar through the monster's morphed hand. "Arthur, you alright?" He asked panting.

The creature was trapped. She struggled to free her arm from the wall, snarling.

"Yes." Arthur regained his composer. "Stay back Alfred." Forcefully he took a swing with his club. "Die." He grunted loudly as the putter hit the woman in the head. Blood spattered the stairwell.

Alfred pulled his weapon free. The woman's corpse fell aside. He kicked it with his shoe to insure it was dead.

"Good job." He winked and smiled over his shoulder. His glasses were covered in blood. "Grade A zombie killing!" The American laughed. "Next time though, I think you should be my backup Arthur. You almost got smashed."

"They are not zombies Alfred." Sighed Arthur. "This is not one of your fantasy video games."

Alfred puckered his lips.

"What are they, if not monsters?" I asked, getting to my feet. "If they are humans, then, you just committed murder." My tone was cold.

Arthur's eyes narrowed.

"We had no choice, she was going to kill us." Said Alfred. "It was self defense."

"Oh, I understand." I smirked and licked my lip. I pointed the flashlight up at my face. "Tell me, Alfred, what would you do if your sweet little Brit turned into something like her?"

Alfred's eyes went wide and he looked over to Arthur. Arthur avoided his gaze.

"He won't, cause, I won't let him."

I walked down a few steps to him and ran a finger up his chest. He shivered from my touch.

"What if it is out of your control?" I cooed. "What if it is too late and we are all fated to becoming like her...like my brother?"

"I have not thought of it all the way through." Alfred said quietly. He looked down to his feet and gently touched the rim of his spectacles. "I could never hurt Arthur."

Those ocean eyes were easy to read. All his emotions surfaced. There was anguish and pain behind the glass.

"You told me your glasses are relatively new and what about that scar?" I pried. "How did you come to have these?"

"I don't remember."

"Alfred, do not listen to her." Arthur ordered. Alfred looked at him and nodded. "This is not relevant right now."

"Do you always do as told?" I snickered. "Maybe, you should think more for yourself, dog."

"That is enough." Arthur growled at me and stood between us. "He does not need to think. I do it for him! Alfred is my property."

"Property?" The larger man repeated. He was clenching his weapon tightly. "Is that why you won't let me get my own place?"

I chuckled gleefully and took a few steps back up the stair to watch.

"We are not talking about this now."

"Ever since I started living with you, you've controlled everything." Alfred was glaring. "You wouldn't even hear me out earlier."

"There is no time for your childish games!" Arthur backhanded him across the face.

I chewed on my fingernails waiting for a retaliation. It did not take long. Using the crowbar, Alfred shoved the smaller man against the wall. The railing dig into his back. Arthur's arms were pinned down to the side and he was forced to look the other in the eyes.

"What is happening here?" whispered a voice in my ear. The hairs on my neck stood on end as cool metal object was held to my neck. "Do not scream."

I swallowed.

"If you are going to kill me, do it." I hissed. "There is no reason to live."

"Aww, poo, you are so dark." The man sighed and pulled the object away. He had a slight French accent. "I guess you are not a monster. What is up with these two?" He took a seat next to me. His hair was overgrown and he had a scruffy face.

"They are idiots." I murmured.

Alfred and Arthur continued to bicker, oblivious to the man. The Frenchman pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a drag and exhaled, watching the two idiots fight. He smirked and rested his head in his hand.

"My name is Francis."


	7. Chapter 7

"I never asked for your name." I snapped. I did not know why men were compelled to tell me their name. It was annoying.

He chuckled and shut his eyes.

"That is true."

"When you get here?" Alfred asked, noticing the man beside me.

"Bon'jour." Said the Frenchman. He waved. "How are you bushy brow?"

"You." Growled Arthur.

"Hey Francis!" Laughed Alfred, shoving Arthur out of the way. "What's up bro?"

"It has been awhile Alfred. I came here on business and one thing lead to another...you know how it is. Unfortunately, they turned into a beast. I see you ran into a simular problem." Francis stood and took another drag. "There are still allot of clients who come to the club asking about you. I see you gained a little weight."

"Only a couple pounds!" He exclaimed, pouting. "I will burn it off."

"It is not a bad thing." The long haired man caressed Alfred's cheek. "I think it makes you more attractive."

"That is enough, Frog." Arthur pushed Francis away. "Go back to your whore house."

"My entertainers are not whores, they are dancers. I am no longer a pimp, I am merely a businessman, like yourself."

"Do not compare yourself to me!"

"It appears you all know each other." I sneered. "Figures."

"Unfortunately." Murmured Arthur. "He took care of Alfred for a short time."

"Brows is telling the truth, I did. He came to live with me after his brother died." The Frenchman tapped the end of his cigarette. "I did not live in the nicest place, but, I shared what I had and taught him the ropes. One day, I found out his real age and called child services. He ran away and even stated that he hated me. It really hurt my feelings. I believe that was the time Arthur showed up or shortly after."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." Alfred said nervously. "Sorry, I said that dude."

"How old is Alfred?" I asked curiously, eyeing the American up and down.

The scruffy man rubbed his chin, thinking hard.

"He was 13 when he left me, that makes him about 19 now." He said in near disbelief. "It still amazes me how he passed for legal age back then."

"19?" Arthur questioned. "You lied to me! Back then you told me you were 18!"

"Uh..." Alfred gulped and laughed uneasily. "Well, I had to. I didn't have a choice. If I would have told you my real age, you would have called the police."

"Damn right I would have!"

Francis chuckled and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder gently.

"Makes you feel old, does he not?" He joked. "Try not to take it too hard."

I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Someone was closing in on us. I reared my head and looked up the stairway. The soft patter of steps sent a chill through me.

"Someone is coming." I said softly.

"Yes, I hear them too." Francis agreed and stomped on his cigarette bud. "Sounds like a woman." He un-concealed his meat cleaver and held it out to the darkness. "State your name!"

The foot steps stopped.

"M-my name is Toris. I am looking for a young woman named Natalia. She is petite and has long light colored hair. I have her medicine, it is very important that I find her. She can become very short tempered. If she threatens someone, I fear she will be harmed. Please."

"Sounds like your boyfriend." Alfred whispered.

My eye twitched and I turned my back.

"Kill him." I said in anger. "He is a monster."

"I believe we are with the woman you are searching for" Francis said, putting away his weapon. "Come down into the light."

Toris did as told. He was covered in blood and bruises. His shirt had been torn open, exposing his abused body. Most of the scares were my doing. I always enjoyed seeing my own handy work. His hair was messy and he was carrying a small bag. In his other hand was the shovel.

"Miss Natalia!" The mongrel exclaimed. He smiled wearily and used the shovel to lean on. "Thank goodness I found you."

"I thought brother ate you." I said with little emotion. "I am disappointed."

"I apologize." Said Toris hanging his head. "I brought you your medication."

"You do not have to apologize for being alive." Francis chuckled and helped Toris sit on the steps. "My name is Francis."

"Hello." Toris said back. "Nice to meet you."

He was shaking. Probably, because he was covered in mess. I smiled at his very apparent discomfort.

"Toris was it?" Cooed Francis staring at Toris' bare flesh. "Have you ever danced?"

What? No. I-I have not."

Toris held his shirt closed, blushing. The Frenchman laughed and removed his jacket. He put it around the mongrel.

"You are covered in filth." I said smiling. "Disgusting."

"I am sorry for my appearance." He looked up at me with tired eyes. "I did not have the time to make myself look acceptable. I was worried you had gotten too far ahead of me."

I pulled my knife out and twirled it slowly.

"Stop putting him down." Alfred scolded me. "The guy is lucky he survived an attack."

"How did you escape?" Arthur asked suspiciously. He had not lowered his weapon. "We heard you screaming. It sounded like he had harmed you."

"I do not know, it happened so quickly." Toris said un-zipping the bag. "He became something not human and smashed through the window. All I was thinking was if I would see Miss Natalia again, or not." His breathing quickened as he spoke. He popped a handful of pills into his mouth and swallowed them dry.

Often he took pills for his nerves and his OCD. At one point, I had assumed he was abusing them. He preceeded to hand me my pill case. I took it hastily.

"Drug addict." I insulted, tucking the case into my pocket.

"So, it is a zombie invasion." Concluded Alfred. "I knew it!"

Arthur hit him lightly on the arm.

"I already told you, they are not zombies, Alfred."

Francis glared over at him.

"You seem to know allot about this situation. Care to explain why?"

"I asked the same thing." Alfred said.

"Maybe you should beat it out of him." I suggested licking up the knife's blade. It cut the tip of my tongue slightly. I shivered delighted. "Cut him open and stuff his entrails down his throat, then let him digest himself while he bleeds out to death."

There was silence.

"Miss Natalia, you should take your medication as well." The mongrel whispered. "Please."

How much I hated to admit it, he was right. I sighed and shoved a pill into my mouth. It tasted gross as it went down. I shivered from the bitterness.

"What do you take those for?" Asked Alfred snatching the bag from Toris. He looked through it curiously.

Arthur took it from him.

"Do not take things that do not belong to you!"

Francis plucked away the bag from Arthur's hands and pulled out a prescription bottle.

"For anxiousness, nausea, pain, panic attacks, oh my!" He read. "You have quit the collection."

"Aah!" Exclaimed Toris grabbing it back. "Those are very important."

"I am leaving." I stated and walked down the stairs with the flashlight. "You are all annoying."

"Miss Natalia, do not wander off." Toris cried after me.

I heard Francis behind me speak.

"Shall we?" He chuckled.

"Stay together and do not get distracted." Arthur grumbled. "I am speaking to you, Alfred."

"Hey!" Alfred spouted.

I could smell a freshly lit cigarette. We passed the woman on the stairs as we went downwards. I shoved open the heavy stairwell door. In the lobby there were a number of bodies lining the floor. It continued to rain outside. Francis bent down to check the vitals of the nearest victim. He shook his head.

"Looks as though they were shot." He said quietly. A cloud of smoke trailed from his mouth. Swiftly, he pulled Arthur close. "You have some explaining to do. Now."

"Fine." Arthur sighed. "As most of you know, I am a CEO of a major pharmaceutical company."

"I am his partner." Alfred boasted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, well, the CIA was interested in a drug that we were creating. They were impressed with the animal testing results and wanted to buy. Though, it was far from human testing stage, they were still interested and made an offer I could not refuse. So, I sold the drug research to the CIA." Explained Arthur. "Soon after, the mice began to physically change and became hostile. They attacked the mice not exposed to the drug. One of the lab assistance was bitten and morphed into a creature, like you have all seen. I was informed of people being hospitalized in New York City with the same symptoms. "

"How did so many come in contact with the drug?" Francis asked.

"I believe it somehow got into the water supply."

"Cool." Alfred was smiling wide. "This is just like that one movie!"

"This is a serious situation." The Englishman raged. "There is a strong possibility we will all die."

"My bet is that Toris dies first." Alfred said slapping Toris' back. "Don't worry, we will avenge your death pal."

Toris's face went pale and he dug through his bag for another pill. I snickered.

"Alfred, shut your pipe hole." Francis spoke increasingly louder. "My guess is that the CIA is isolating this part of the city."

"That would explain why we did not see anyone earlier." Alfred added. "When me and Natalia got out of the subway, there was not anyone around til we got back to this area. My phone has not been working either."

"The subway accident. . .I do not think it was an accident. " I concluded. "That is probably why no-one knew about it."

"Damn." Arthur said into the air. He slicked his hair back and gritted his teeth. "If all that is true, it is going to be near impossible to get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

"Perfect."

Alfred began to laugh hard. It was loud, annoying, and made my blood boil. My body reacted on impulse. Without even realizing, I had punched the blond in the face. He recoiled, wiping the blood from his nose.

"SHUT UP." I barked. "What is so funny about this?"

"Miss Natalia." Toris said softly and reached for my arm. "Calm down."

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I said, shoving him away.

Alfred staggered back a few steps.

He continued to snicker under his breath. His head was lowered. The angle hid his expression from my view. I wanted to wring his neck. The back of my sweater was seized. I turned my head. Francis was holding me back. His face was like stone, looking past me at Alfred.

"Alfred, calm down." Arthur said softly. "You need to relax."

"Relax?" Repeated Alfred between giggles. He looked up at his brother, with an un-natural smile. "I am fine. Don't I look fine?"

"It will be alright." The Englishman cautiously took a step towards him. "I am here, so, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"But, you won't be here forever, cause, you are going to die. All of us are going to die. It is all your fucking fault too. I did not even know about this shit, but hey, its cool as long as you make a mother fucking buck off it, right? You sent half the city to their grave. We should have dug a pit for the bodies your last visit. WAIT, no, there wouldn't have been time, since, you are so damn busy killing off hundreds of people." Alfred said quickly in a cheerful tone. "As long as Arthur makes his two billion a year, who the fuck cares? You should have gave me a call. I would have bent over for you and lubed up, I like to be nice and prepped, before I get fucked!"

I did not know what made him snap so quickly, but, it made my heart race. The sudden outburst somehow made him more appealing. I brushed my hair behind my ear.

"You are being irrational Alfred. Do you hear yourself talking right now?" Said Arthur. "Sit down and relax. Stop being so loud, we will be heard."

"Or what? You going to beat me again? Maybe this time you will make me go completely blind! You'd like that."

"You know I did not mean to hurt you. I was drunk!"

A beam of red light danced over Arthur's chest. The sound of gunfire and breaking glass echoed through the dark lobby. Alfred quickly pushed Arthur out of the path of the bullet. It buzzed past us and hit the stairwell door. I was yanked down to the floor behind an overturned couch riddled with bullets. Two men were outside, aiming through the shattered windows.

"Like hell you didn't mean to!" Alfred yelled, continuing on the conversation. Without looking, he pulled out a small handgun and shot one of the two men. "You beat the shit out of me because I told off a client at a meeting!"

"Is this really the time to be arguing?"

Alfred handed off the gun and ducked down.

"Yeah, I think it is the perfect time!"

Arthur had taken cover behind a support beam. Another shot was fired into the lobby. He exhaled deeply, then, quickly aimed with both hands firing the gun. The bullet took out the other soldier.

"You are a bloody idiot!" Arthur pulled Alfred to his feet. "Because of your loud mouth, we could have died just now!"

"Look who is talking!"

"Both of you, hush!" Francis intervened. "Stop acting like spoiled children or I will be forced to administer spankings." He chuckled and touched Arthur's backside.

"Hands off!" Exclaimed Arthur. "Frog."

"You idiots had a gun, this whole time?" I said furiously. The mongrel was next to me. I took his hand and bent back his thumb. He yelped. "Why did you not use it before?"

"I was saving it for the Big Boss." Alfred shrugged.

"The Boss?"

"Yeah! See, in every video game there are these big badass dudes who are a hundred times worse than the little bad guys you fight throughout the levels. You got to fight the Big Boss at the end to win the game." The American explained with a grin.

Francis placed a hand upon his head and ruffled Alfred's hair.

"Your mentality is still that of a child." He sighed.

"Explanations like, that, are why I refuse to let you live on your own." Arthur pocketed the handgun. "You are a child."

"Hey! That is mine."

"Children are not allowed to carry guns."

With that, Arthur walked towards the broken windows, his nose upturned. Alfred cursed under his breath. Smoke swirled from the end of the Frenchman's newly lit cig. He smiled and blew a cloud over his head.

"You seem to be in a pleasant mood." I commented. "Why?"

"I was a very bored person." Francis explained. "With the current situation and the people who surround me, I have a feeling I will be greatly entertained for awhile."

"People dying is your source of entertainment?"

"It beats doing the same old thing day after day." He shrugged and lingered closer. "Do you not agree?"

I glared at his disgusting hairy face.

"Nyet. I enjoyed my life living with big brother."

The long haired man straightened up and sighed. He took long strides towards the two that were still bickering.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Da."

I jerked the mongrel to me. His gaze was distant from the pills he had ingested.

"Miss Natalia, we should hurry after them so we are not behind." He said in monotone. "It feels as though a hole is being burned into my stomach."

"That is your own damn fault."

I jabbed my fingers into his neck to check his pulse. It was a little slower than normal, but, not enough to raise alarm. My attention went to the wall lined with vending machines.

"Idiot." I hissed.

I rushed at the machine of my choosing and kicked the glass. It shattered to pieces at impact. Carefully, I reached into it and took a container of milk. Stomping back to the glossy eyed mongrel, I shoved the drink into his chest.

"Drink that, it will stop the burning."

Toris looked down at the milk and smiled.

"I am unsure if I want to drink it."

The man was really trying my patience. Was he being ungrateful, to ME? I snatched back the bottle and opened it for him.

"I said, drink it. Do not make me force it down your throat." I warned.

I handed it over to him.

"Thank you Miss Natalia." The mongrel said warmly. "You are a very kind person."

He drank down the container. I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed. His neck was long and slim. The tanned supple skin stretched taught over the bones. My eyes slowly followed down then stopped when they reached the collar of his shirt. He finished the bottle and dabbed his mouth dry. I hid my reddened face.

"Next time you become an inconvenience, I will kill you."

"Look at you two!" Alfred said smiling. He had somehow managed to get behind me without my knowledge. His arm swung over my shoulders. "You guys gonna kiss now?" He kissed the air and laughed.

I took his wrist and twisted his arm.

"How dare you say something repulsive as that." My grip tight. I turned around in place. Alfred was trying to hide his discomfort with a strained smile.

"You, uh, think that hurts?" He snickered uncomfortably.

My eyes narrowed.

"I know it hurts." I spat. "I have broken the mongrel's arm four times this year alone. I will not hesitate doing it to an obnoxious being such as you."

"Better stop messin', babe, I like it ruff." Alfred said, winking. "Ah, pain is pleasure, sweet stuff."

"Although Alfred may deserve his arm to be mangled, in this situation it is probably not a wise decision." Arthur said from across the room. He was carrying one of the attackers guns, Francis had the other.

"I am curious, how did you learn to shoot like you did Alfred?" Asked the Frenchman.

"Modern Warfare 3 on PS3. I tried playing it on the computer, but, the controls were too hard to get used to. They don't make a PS controller for the computer and I don't like the Xbox controller, so I use the console even though the graphics are not up to par." Alfred explained. "I am an awesome sniper, but, I like my Gat."

I twisted his arm more to remind him I was still in control.

"What is PS3?" I questioned.

"OW!"

"It is best if you do not ask." Arthur grumbled. "Please, release him."

Reluctantly, I let the American go. I screamed and shoved over a bloody armchair.

"Next one of you that touches me gets your arm ripped off, GOT IT?"

The corners of Alfred's mouth upturned and he began laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Wow, PS3 and MW3 mentions, 
> 
> jeez. hahaa-))


	9. Chapter 9

"You think I am joking?" I asked, forcing a crooked smile. I turned into him and twirled the astray lock on his head, slipping the crowbar from his belt. "I assure you, I am not the type."

He swallowed his grin as I held the tool lined to his throat.

"Miss Natalia!"

"Listen yo-" Arthur begun. He proceeded to take a step in my direction.

"Move, I will kill him." I warned.

Toris had pried me away from the American fool. Both had barely escaped with their lives. A bandage hid Alfred's wound. We went along the deserted sidewalk in a triangular formation.

"Stay alert." Whispered Arthur from behind.

The rain was soaking through to my skin. Although I loved the cold, I was not fond of wetness. Toris' teeth began to clatter. He walked next to me.

"Wimp." I murmured.

Alfred was to my left, silent. The tension between us was heavy. He had not spoken a word since I last attacked him. It pleased me. His voice was the equivalent of nails on blackboard. The Frenchman led us down a dark alleyway. A shadow neared towards us. We were quick to duck behind an empty overturned dumpster. The bottom was rusted and some of the metal had eroded away. I glanced through to the other-side.

A creature was smelling the ground. It appeared to had once been human. Its abdomen and appendages had been elongated. Large bear-like claws formed from morphed blistered flesh clawed at loose blacktop. Its movements were like that of a serpent. The thing raised its head. Though its body was disfigured, his face was beautiful. It had Asian features and long dark hair that clung to its skin. A shrill screech came from the beast and it lunged forward at me.

I felt a rush of air go past me. A bullet hit the creature in the head, sending it to the ground. Its lovely almond shaped eyes stared up at me blankly.

"You're welcome." Said Alfred spitefully into my ear. His coldness sent a chill down my spine. He purposely bumped into me as he went to admire his shot.

"We need to keep moving." Francis called to us.

I was stuck to my spot. Not able to look away from the monster.

"Natalia, are you alright?" Asked Toris.

"Shut up." I said softly, bending down next to the creature. I reached through the rusted metal clearing away the bangs that stuck to his face. My brother had become one of these things. I was sure that this person had someone who cared for him as well.

"Don't!"

My wrist was grasped by Alfred. I could only see half his face through the hole. His glasses were speckled with rain droplets.

"Look out!" Arthur exclaimed.

A large beast dropped onto the dumpster smashing in the top. I staggered back looking up into its pale mauve eyes. The eyes of my brother. He had bat-like wings the width of a small bus that sprouted from his back. They dripped with blood. He stepped down in front of me, teeth exposed, the skin peeled mostly away.

"I-Ivan." I whispered. The others' voices calling to me seemed to be far off in the distance. "Ivan."

His head tilted to one side as he advanced towards me. A huge claw was raised back, as though he was going to strike.

"DAMMIT NATALIA!"

Arms wrapped around me tightly and I hit the ground. A loud crash of metal followed. Brown hair flooded my vision. I struggled against who held me.

"Brother!" I exclaimed, snarling. "Let go of me!"

My face was seized and made to focus upon a pair of threatening green eyes. I barely recognized them, but, they belonged to the mongrel.

"Stop it!" He said fiercely. "Not another word."

I was gathered up in his arms and carried quickly down another alleyway. Behind me I saw the dumpster flattened against the brick. My brother, was bent over devouring the snake-like creature's corpse.

"Can you stop the bleeding?"

My attention redirected. Alfred was being dragged along by Arthur. Both of them were bleeding badly. Francis frantically pried open a boarded up door farther down the alley.

"I am trying!" Yelled back Arthur. He tugged the larger man inside the abandoned building. Me and Toris followed. The room was covered in dust and what little light came from the boarded windows was hardly enough to see by. "There is too much blood, I cannot see a thing."

"Its a head wound, there is going to be allot." Hissed Francis, removing Alfred's shirt and placing it to the gash on his forehead. "Mr. Toris, can you bring me some bandages?"

Toris placed me down and hurried over to help. He rolled up his sleeves and bent beside Alfred. His long careful fingers pulled a few things from his satchel.

"It looks worse than it is." He said.

My gaze switched over to Arthur. His hand was clasped to his neck tightly, breathing heavily. He back way to rest against a wall. I watched him closely as he hunched over in agony.

"You." I smiled, crawling in his direction for a better look. It was not difficult to figure out what was wrong. "Did brother bite you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Toris looked over with disapproving eyes. I did not know what was wrong with the mongrel, but, it was beginning to irritate me greatly. Arthur did not respond.

"A pity." I shrugged and neared closer, whispering sweetly by his ear. "The stupid one will probably die too. A waste to save somebody who is already dead." Edging him to react.

"U-ungrateful bitch." He wheezed. Spit foamed around his mouth. "You would not be alive if not for him!"

My face went blank.

"What do you mean?"

"Enough." Toris had come to intervene. He yanked me to my feet.

"You and your babysitter would have both been torn to ribbons." Arthur's teeth clattered together.

I looked to Toris, questioning him with my eyes. He avoided my gaze.

"Alfred looks like he will be fine." Francis said, lighting a cigarette. It was stained from his bloodied fingers. He stood and walked to Arthur, bending down before him. "Did you want to say goodbye?"

Arthur nodded slowly. The veins in his face had already begun to swell. He was becoming one of my brother's kin.

Francis helped the bitten man to his brother's side.

The scene was what one would expect from a Hollywood picture. A man saying his final words, just before dying from sacrificing himself for the sake of his loved one. The soft patter of rain upon the roof of a dimly lit room was almost a cliché setting.

"You would sleep at a time like this, wouldn't you?" Arthur said, moving the wet fringe away from Alfred's forehead. "This time, it is alright. I rather you not see me like this. Without me around, you can have your own place, right? You would not have to work a day in your life with my inheritance, not that you really work any now." He laughed painfully.

The way he spoke made my stomach twist, though, I did not know the reason. Toris had slipped away to one of the boarded windows, peeking out between a small gap between two wooden planks.

"Shut up." Alfred mumbled, stirring from his sleep. He started to opened his eyes, but, Arthur quickly covered them with his hand. I could see the blisters forming on his flesh.

"Try to rest."

"Pffft, screw that." Snorted Alfred, trying to push away his brother's arm. "Why you covering my eyes for? Let go dude."

"Remember when we first met?" Asked Arthur.

From the wound in his neck, a blistered, flesh colored tentacle-like appendage slithered under the collar of his shirt. The expression on Arthur's face had become sinister. His eyes were sunken and his gentle smile had turned harsh. Near me was Alfred's coat. His pistol was in the pocket. I slipped my hand inside and took it, un-noticed by the others.

I aimed for Arthur's head.

"Sure, I offered to suck your dick. Why you getting all sappy for? Did...did something happen?" He pushed at Arthur, more frantically. "Let me see!"

"Hush, everything will be fine." Whispered Arthur. Alfred calmed down slightly, but was still pushing away. "From the moment I met you, all I have ever wanted to do is keep you safe and cared for."

"Dude, get off me!"

Slowly, my finger pulled back on the trigger. I could see the tentacle moving underneath his sleeve, making its way to Alfred.

"I love you, Alfred." Arthur flashed his gaze to mine and nodded.

I fired.


	11. Chapter 11

The gunshot cracked like thunder.

Arthur collapsed, a large portion of his brain spattered over the floor.

Alfred was in shock. He sat up, not knowing what to do nor say. His face was covered in the blood belonging to his beloved brother who laid limp across his torso.

"No." Tears welled at the corners of his eyes as he gathered Arthur in his arms. "No no no no...no." His voice cracked. He slicked back the hair on his forehead and bit down his lip. "Why?" Alfred sobbed, looking up to the cobwebbed ceiling.

I could not help but to feel sorry for him. The gun in my hand made my stomach twist. Was my brother also to be killed?

"Calm down Alfred, he was infected." Francis said, placing a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "He would have killed us."

"Then kill me too!" Alfred yelled shrugging him away. His eyes went to mine. "I have nobody now, nothing to live for." He pressed his lips firmly to the top of Arthur's head. "This wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to protect him." The large man whimpered.

"You cry like a child, grow up." I snuffed.

A smirk passed my lips. I knew it would only provoke the suffering man further, but yet, I still could not contain myself. My body still trembled from gunfire.

"Bitch." The enraged American spat. "I will hunt down your zombie brother and kill him off!"

"Go ahead, you will be the next to die!"

Toris suddenly appeared. He slide between us, breaking our gaze. His emerald eyes much more dilated than what I considered to be normal. He stared at me, hair clinging to his cheek.

"What is wrong with you?" I said, moving to shove him aside. "Why are you acting so weird?" My wrist was grasped firmly, bringing my arm to his lips.

"Natalia." The brunette whispered, extending his tongue, spotted with little yellow blisters.

He was quickly yanked away from me and thrown to the ground. Toris coughed and spit out a great amount of blood.

Francis stood in his place, holding the cleaver he had been carrying out towards him. Toris' bag had spilled out, he fumbled to gather the pill bottles. Selecting one and throwing back his head, he swallowed a handful of red and white tablets.

"You were bitten." Accused Francis, his gaze narrowed. "It is hidden beneath the bandage on your neck, no? Those pills you have been taking so frequently, slow down the illness."

The mongrel kept his head lowered, removing the bandage for all us to see. In the place where I had stabbed him with the pen, a large chunk of his flesh was gone. It had been cleaned and sutured together with a few safety pins.

"I had to look after Miss Natalia." He lifted his chin, a deep sadness in his eyes. "I had to make sure she was safe."

"That means you have to die." Said Alfred, he gently laid Arthur down on the floor and picked up the crowbar nearby. "That is how it is, isn't it?" His misty eyes scanned my face, the question directed at me.

He got to his feet and towered over Toris from behind, resting the weapon on his shoulder, about to smash it into the mongrel's skull.

"You truly believe I care about this man?" I laughed lightly, shrugging. "Kill him."

"No." Toris growled, rearing his head. "I will not leave my Natalia." He jumped up and took hold of the crowbar trying to wrestle it from the American's hands.

"She doesn't even want you around!"

"Everyone, calm down." Said Francis, looking about. "Brows' body is missing."

The two stupid men stopped their fighting.

"Arthur is still alive?" Alfred asked hopeful. He let Toris win and scanned the dark room slowly. There was movement in the far corner. "Arthur?" The idiot blonde took a few paces towards it.

The Englishman's brain still remained splattered on the ground. My heart pounded and I raised the barrel of the gun.

"Stop." Toris tugged at Alfred's shirt. "He is no longer the person you knew."

"Shut it, Zombie." Alfred slipped away and came closer. "I'll kill you in a minute. Arthur, is that you?"

"I can hear you." The voice sounded almost disembodied. "I can see you, but, can you see me?"

I squinted, trying to view through the dark. Arthur stood covering his face with his hands, eyes peeking out from between his digits. I shot at him, but, missed. He sprung forwards, swiping at Alfred's face. Toris rammed into the Brit, holding back his flailing. He was trying desperately to get to Alfred with the intent to tear him apart.

Alfred raised his hand and reached for him. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Do not leave me." He croaked. "Take me with you."

Arthur snarled and sunk his teeth into Toris' arm. The mongrel winced, then sneered back.

"You cannot taint what has already been tainted!" Growled Toris, shoving Arthur back into the darkness. "GO!" He ordered, barely sounding like himself. "Take Natalia and go!"

I could hear them ripping each other apart. My hands cupped my ears and I tried shaking away the sounds. Francis was struggling to drag Alfred out of the building. He was hysterical and fighting the Frenchman with all he had.

"Natalia?" Someone spoke sweetly to me. All the other sounds had fallen silent. "Smile for me and end my life, please." Toris limped his way out. Half his arm was missing and he had only a single eye. He was severely hurt.

"Toris." I swallowed, wondering the last time I had spoken his name. "I cannot."

"Please." He gasped for breathe, falling to his knees. "Before I cannot control my behavior."

I felt myself begin to cry.

"I cannot." My voice was uneven. "I am sorry. I am so sorry, I treated you so poorly. You did not deserve..."

The gun was snatch from me and fired before I could say another word. Toris' head burst open. His blood went everywhere.

"TORIS!" I screamed. "I was not done!"

I glared at Alfred. The gun still pointed at Toris' body. He stared down at him, eyes puffy from crying. I smacked him across the face, but, he did not react.

"Bastard! Bastard!" My voice was shrill. "I hate you!"

I was forced into him. His thick arms wrapping around my back and holding me close. Alfred hugged me tightly and it was not long before I clung to him in return.


	12. Chapter 12

We took refuge from the storm in a worn down apartment complex not far from where Alfred and myself had exited the subway only hours prior. Luckily, the utilities were still functioning. The apartment was a small studio. It was dirty and there were flies everywhere. Ugly mint colored paint was peeling off the walls and it smelled strongly of smoke. I took a seat at a table in the microscopic kitchen space. An ancient looking riffle hung as decoration beside me.

"I used to live here." Francis said. Dragging some furniture across the room to block the door. "I kept it better than this."

I laid my head down. It hurt, along with my aching, wet, body.

Alfred raided the fridge of a couple beers. He placed one in front of me and helped himself to the other. Gulping it down in a single swig. I did not drink, unlike my brother, who on most waking hours of the day was drunk. He would send Toris out on vodka runs five times daily.

I remember once I had tripped Toris while he was carrying a bottle of vodka and it smashed over the floor. My brother nearly beat the mongrel to death. Later, my brother apologized, but, a normal person would have not forgiven him. I wished I could apologize as well. The man died, thinking of himself as disposable and it was greatly my fault.

"Here." Alfred sighed and opened the beer for me, placing it back down. "It will make you feel better."

"Does it make you feel any better?" I asked, mockingly.

"If you don't want it then I will drink it." He scoffed, taking it back.

"Hey, be nice." Francis came over and searched the cupboards. "There is not much food. Just a few cans of vegetables."

"I'm not hungry." Alfred murmured, leaning against the wall. He sipped at his second beer slowly.

"You should eat, regardless."

"NO."

Alfred glared and Francis sighed, backing off. He switched on the light to the bathroom and looked to us.

"You two rest, I will keep watch." The scruffy blonde sat on the broken love seat.

I laid down my head and picked at the scratches edged in the table top. It was not long before sleep took its course.

My mouth was clasped over by a pale bloodied hand. Eyes wide, I frantically tried to piece together what was happening. The room was bright and tiled. A bathroom.

"Hush." Someone spoke in a husky whisper.

Alfred.

He held me close, peering out of the ajar door. His shirt was stained, the wound on his leg soaking through his pants. Across his lap was the old gun that was adored on the wall.

"Pasta brother? Fresh Pasta!" Growled an unfamiliar voice.

I peered out. Two monstrous beings were bent over top of Francis, bleeding on the carpet. I watched his chest move, he was still alive.

One had ginger hair, the smaller of the two. He moved like a monkey, his eyes missing from their sockets. Excitement, apparent, by his shark-like toothy grin.

"QUIET!" Demanded the other. His dark hair was matted with clumps of flesh. Embedded in his overly muscular body were several large shards of glass. "First bite, mine!"

Similar to Arthur, the two had tentacles. They were bridged between them, tethering the two together. Swaying, as the larger one greedily sunk his claws into Francis' mid-section. He lowered his head eating away at his intestines.

The red head joined in, spitting out his first bite.

"Ugh! This pasta not so good."

"THEN GO GET OWN!" Snarled the large beast, his mouth dripping. "This can be ALL MINE!"

"Pasta." Whispered the small one. He began to sniff the air, nearing closer to us. My body froze. His nose entered the crack and he inhaled deeply. "We smell fresh pasta!" He cackled, drooling. His en-longed fingers curled around the door frame and he poked in his head.

Alfred used the backside of the gun, smacking him in the face. The beast backed away shaking its head and the other rushed at the door.

"Shoot him!" I cried out.

We both scrambled to our feet.

"IT IS A FUCKING WALL DECORATION!" Alfred pulled me into the shower and slide it shut. The Larger creature smashed its way into the bathroom and clawed at the plexiglass. Alfred pinned me up against the wall, blocking the broken pieces from hitting me. "Guess this is it, huh." He smirked at me."

I smiled back, relaxing my body.

"Da."

The small one squeezed its way inside and pounced onto Alfred's back. It chomped down on his shoulder, latching on with both rows of his razor sharp fangs.

"FUCK!" Yelled Alfred. Quickly, the monster let go and hopped down. It paced in front of us like a dog. I covered his wound with my hands and he fell into me. Half conscious. "Ow." He said, soft.

I knew not why the beast had stopped its assault. Alfred was heavy, I struggled to stay standing. There suddenly was a couple shots fired and the two creatures collapsed before me, dead.

"Anyone alive?" Asked a timid voice.

"Y-yes!" I cried out, shakily. "My friend is hurt!"

A tall man, more built than Alfred appeared through the shattered shower door.

He had mauve eyes and most of his face was covered with a medical mask. Just what I needed, another blonde. He came to my aid, lifting Alfred over his shoulder and taking him to the love seat. The man rolled up his sleeves.

"I am a medic." He stated, brushing the hair from Alfred's face.

The man hesitated.

"Is it bad?" I asked, swallowing.

He threw Alfred to the floor and punched him cross the face. The man tore off his mask, forcing me to look twice. Both he and Alfred were nearly identical.

"M-Matty?" Alfred gasped. "I-is that...really you?"

"Yeah, it is me. You bastard." Spoke the medic. "You left me for dead!"

"I thought you died." His eyes welled up. "Mattie." He latched onto his leg. "Matthew, I must be fucking dreaming, or, the zombie juice is kicking in."

The man kicked Alfred off and jabbed a large needle into his neck, sucking up a sample of his blood. He pulled a few other tools from his pocket and injected the sample into a test tube. The contents turned blue. Alfred's eyes shut and he went still.

"Immune." Sighed Matthew, taking a seat. "Thank God."

"You are his brother?" I asked. "Twin?"

"Yes. I am that idiots brother." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Discontinued.
> 
> Will be left incomplete.))


End file.
